Missing
by Bela Waterfall
Summary: Ela não ligava muito quando algum namorado terminava, mas dessa vez era seu melhor amigo! FiNal FeLiZ


Hermione nunca ligou quando terminava com um namorado, mas dessa vez era diferente... O seu namorado era o seu melhor amigo!

_**Please, please forgive me, **_

_**(Por favor, por favor me perdoe,) **_

_**But I won't be home again**_

_**(Mas eu não estarei novamente em casa.)**_

_**Maybe someday you'll look up, **_

_**(Talvez em algum dia você observará,) **_

_**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one **_

_**(E, pouco consciente, você dirá a ninguém:)**_

_**"Isn't something missing?" **_

_**("Algo não está faltando?")**_

Deitou-se na cama e começou a chorar, ela só começara a chorar agora porque antes não estava sentindo vontade de chorar, não na frente dele... Não podia mostrar que era tão transparente assim.

"Porque ele tinha que me deixar por quê?" perguntou ela pra si mesma soluçando.

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know, you forgot me**_

_**long ago**_

_**(Você não chorará por minha ausência, eu sei, você me**_

_**esqueceu há muito tempo) **_

_**Am I that not important? **_

_**(Eu sou aquele sem importância?)**_

_**Am I so insignificant? **_

_**(Eu sou tão insignificante?) **_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**(Algo não está errado?)**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**(Alguém não está sentindo falta de mim?)**_

Nesse exato momento Harry se sentiu culpado pelo o que tinha feito...

"Eu sou um idiota! Eu magoei a Hermione" pensou ele pondo a mão na cabeça sem saber o que fazer. "É melhor ir falar com ela...".

Com isso Harry aparatou na casa de Hermione a procurou em todos os lugares e não a viu.

"Onde ela terá ido?" perguntou ele para si, sem notar um bilhete em cima da mesinha.

Ele pegou o bilhete e começou a ler:

"_Fui dar uma volta, não espere por mim..._

_Hermione"_

Eles moravam na mesma casa, apenas como amigos, mas acabaram se apaixonando e começaram a namorar.

"Meu Deus onde ela terá ido à uma hora dessas?" perguntou ele mentalmente muito preocupado com ela. Pegou seu casaco, saiu da casa e foi procurar Hermione.

_**Even though I'd be sacrificed, **_

_**(Embora eu fosse sacrificado,) **_

_**You won't try for me, not now.**_

_**(Você não tentará para mim, não agora.) **_

_**Though I'd die to know you loved me,**_

_**(Embora eu morresse para saber se você me ama,) **_

_**I'm all alone.**_

_**(Eu estou todo só.)**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**(Alguém não está sentindo falta de mim?)**_

Havia começado a chover, mas ela não ligava... Continuava andando pela calçada sem rumo.

Ele a procurou em todos os lugares que ela mais gostava, mas não a achou. Sentou-se em um banco da praça e começou a pensar.

"Ta... Ela não está nos lugares que ela costuma estar, então onde devo procura-la?" perguntou mentalmente. Colocou as mãos na cabeça de novo e lembrou como foi duro com ela.

_**Please, please forgive me,**_

_**(Por favor, por favor me perdoe,) **_

_**But I won't be home again.**_

_**(Mas eu não estarei novamente em casa.) **_

_**I know what you do to yourself,**_

_**(Eu sei o que você faz a você,) **_

_**I breathe deep and cry out:**_

_**(Eu respiro profundamente e clamo:) **_

_**"Isn't something missing?"**_

_**("Não tem nada faltando?") **_

"_**Isn't someone missing me?"**_

_**("Alguém não está sentindo falta de mim?") **_

_Flashback:_

_-Ah Harry, aqui é tão lindo – disse ela olhando da sacada de uma casa na praia o mar._

_-Não tanto quanto você – disse ele a abraçando. Ela corou com o elogio. – O que você estava falando com aquele cara essa manhã? – perguntou desconfiado. Ela parou de sorrir e virou para encará-lo._

_-Ele é só meu amigo Harry – disse ela com a sobrancelha erguida._

_-Sei... Amigo? Um amigo olha daquele jeito para você? – perguntou ele zombando com ciúmes._

_-Você não acredita em mim?_

_-Ah, por favor, da pra ver na cara dele que ele está gostando de você._

_-Mas eu não gosto dele Harry! – disse ela furiosa._

_-Tem certeza? Então porque o olha tão docemente? – perguntou ele frio se distanciando._

_-É o meu jeito de ser, eu sou doce com as pessoas! – disse ela._

_-Muito doce para o meu gosto! Tem algo mais não tem? – perguntou ele bufando de raiva e a balançando._

_-Me solta você está me machucando! – disse ela assustada._

_-ME RESPONDE – gritou ele furioso._

_-NÃO TEM – gritou ela chorando._

_-Sua mentirosa! O nosso relacionamento acaba aqui! – gritou ele com raiva. Ela queria muito chorar, mas não conseguia as lágrimas não desciam, só conseguiu aparatar para casa._

_Fim Flashback._

_**Even though I'd be sacrificed, **_

_**(Embora eu fosse sacrificado,) **_

_**You won't try for me, not now.**_

_**(Você não tentará para mim, não agora.) **_

_**Though I'd die to know you loved me,**_

_**(Embora eu morresse para saber se você me ama,) **_

_**I'm all alone.**_

_**(Eu estou todo só.)**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**(Alguém não está sentindo falta de mim?) **_

Tinha acusado ela injustamente... Se sentia um monstro agora, e se algo acontecesse a ela? Seria tudo culpa dele, ele a magoou...

Hermione continuava rumando sem caminho, sentia vontade de se jogar de uma ponte...

"Não posso ser pessimista..." pensou ela. "Vou voltar para casa" pensou. Estava voltando para casa e estava toda encharcada.

Harry estava sentado no banco em frente a casa deles. Ao vê-la passar ficou feliz, e ia correndo falar com ela, mas ele viu o quanto ela estava sofrendo e decidiu entrar em casa depois dela.

Ao entrar em casa Hermione, tirou o casaco e foi para o seu quarto. Harry entrou logo em seguida e foi até o quarto dela. Ela estava deitada na cama chorando e nem sequer percebeu ele.

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed, **_

_**(E se eu sangrar, eu sangrarei,) **_

_**Knowing you don't care.**_

_**(Sabendo que você não se preocupa.) **_

_**And if I sleep just to dream of you**_

_**(E seu eu dormir só para sonhar com você?) **_

_**And wake without you there**_

_**(E se despertar lá sem você,) **_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**(Algo não está faltando?) **_

_**Isn't something...**_

_**(Não tem algo...)**_

Ele sentou-se do lado dela na cama e a olhou com tristeza.

-Me perdoa Hermione, eu não queria dizer tudo aquilo... – disse ele de cabeça baixa.

-Você não confia em mim Harry – disse ela o olhando nos olhos e lágrimas escorrendo dos seus olhos.

-É claro que eu confio, eu só... Fiquei alterado lá... – disse ele a olhando e enxugando suas lágrimas. – Eu sei que eu sou um idiota não precisa chorar por mim. Eu te amo Mi, desculpe pelo o que eu fiz, por favor... – a olhando com um olhar triste.

-Não quero sofrer de novo Harry... – disse ela olhando para o outro lado. Ele puxou o rosto dela para encará-lo.

-Você não vai sofrer eu prometo – disse ele aproximando dela e a beijando. Ela correspondeu.

-Me promete? – perguntou ela incerta.

-Prometo nunca mais eu vou te magoar. – disse ele sorrindo enquanto depositava outro beijo nos lábios dela.

Fim

Espero que tenham gostado! Eu sei a música não tem nada e a ver né? ¬¬ Eu só coloquei um pouco dela, não tudo...

Missing-Evanescence

Eu nem sei por que eu fiz essa fic ¬¬ Eu estava escutando Evanescence ai meu deu a idéia de repente.

Me deixa uma review vai... Não custa nada! É só clicar, escrever e enviar! Fácil não? XD

Me digam o que acharam, criticas, elogios, sugestões são muito bem vindas! )

Bjos Estelar-Isa...


End file.
